


Steven Universe: Ideations

by Toonfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: In this time of hardship, many random ideas of Steven Universe hilarity pop-up out of nowhere!These are those...indeed.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. TP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I (currently) have a mighty need to make people smile and laugh!
> 
> Thus, I decided to start this: a sort of “SU idea journal”. I feel like it will be a great way to keep up with my writing skills (and prevent myself from going crazy), during this virus quarantine.
> 
> These will be short, simple, jotted down ideas and headcannons I’ve had over the years that will (hopefully) make you chuckle! 
> 
> Feel free to discuss them further in the comments!  
> ^_^

I’d like to think- if Pearl was real, she would be a hero right now.

NOT because of the alien attacks....

NOT because of her ability to utilize swords...

...but simply, due to the fact that- she enjoys passing out toilet paper to Humans!

Yes...seriously.

Think about it! As I am writing this, we are dealing with a TP shortage. It would be INCREDIBLY awesome just...having this random, kind, space alien passing out needed toiletries and wanting to befriend people.

There would be rumors and songs! People would weave yarns and tell tales about this tall creature that walked across the land- helping the helpless! Providing for the needy! Friend to all!

THE MIGHTY PEARL!

She would go down in history as the hero we ALL needed, but didn’t deserve! A Robin Hood! A Johnny Appleseed!

All because of...toilet paper.


	2. Marriage

“What do you mean you weren’t TECHNICALLY married?!?”

Andy really shouldn’t yell at his brother Greg...it’s not like he didn’t TRY to marry Rose...

—————————————-

“Rose...there’s something I would like to ask you...” Greg kneeled down on one knee...he had been planning this for MONTHS!

Rose’s eyes lit up with stars in them-shocked and flabbergasted at this strange new Human ritual!

The man continued: “Rose Quartz...” Greg pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it in front of his love... “-will you marry me?!?”

There was a pregnant pause.

Unfortunately for the man, he had made a HORRIFIC mistake. The sight of a ring with a diamond shard lodged in it not only resulted in a terrified “SCREAM!!!” from the Crystal Gem leader, but (in addition), Greg had bought one with a PINK Diamond in it (to match Rose’s attire).

————————————

It is rumored that the entire incident scared the alien SO badly, that she wouldn’t talk to Greg for MONTHS afterward...


End file.
